Talk:SkyTopia 2 Wiki
Admins needed! Soo.. Maybe you have noticed it already, but the founder of this wiki, Skytopia2 , has not been active since last year December (edit: sorry, this year march, oops..) and he/she did not leave any admins behind to monitor the wiki. For 'normal' editing, like adding/changing pages no admin rights are needed, but for changing the look of the wiki, and for advanced stuff like a breeding calculator (like this one: Breeding_Calculator on Dragon Story wiki) they are necessary. According to this article from the wikia community someone who meets the requirements stated there, can ask the wikia staff for admin rights if the founder is inactive for more than 60 days, and there are no other admins. My question is if anyone else (next to me) is interested in becoming an admin for this wiki (since I'm not the only one who has a high edit-count :P) My main reasons for wanting admin rights are: #Changing the background of the wiki (to the clouds background Skytopia 2 has ingame) #Adding a favicon (the little icon next to the name of the page in the browser) #Changing the navigation bar to something sensible instead of "recent pages", "Crystal" and "Forest" #+ I'll try to figure out/make a breeding calculator to make it easier to find out which creature you get :P Tell me what you guys think ^^ Lorizza (talk) 19:10, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Charkubi How to make a Charkubi??? Please tell me - Please refer to the Breeding Combinations page to find the known combinations for breeding :). Lorizza (talk) 11:13, April 22, 2014 (UTC) I used all the combos on the breeding combo page, any other suggestions or do you know what levels the parents were or what level the breeding tree is? 02:22, April 23, 2014 (UTC)Elizabeth - Only thing I can think of is leveling the parents :p My tree is always on 50, and the level of the parents is definitely something that is missing on the breeding page now, I'm still trying to figure out a way to make that better :P (51 creatures gives a lot of combinations to find out + there is always a certain randomness to which creature you get xP) Lorizza (talk) 06:53, April 23, 2014 (UTC) How do I get decorations? 22:55, April 27, 2014 (UTC)conor Skytopia Hi all New to this��trying to find out how to download skytopia 2 on iPad ?? Without using Facebook .thank you very,very! - Hi! Skytopia 2 is not available on Android or iPad yet, but they are working on it! Lorizza (talk) 14:21, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Is there a way to get more? Hey, is there a way that we can get more stone, wood, and magic? Still have room for more habitats, would like to keep all my critters, male and female... don't want to get to a landmark, and need a creature that has been sold to make room for another, and working to get them to level 20 then having to sell them... Plus it would be nice to have space for all 144 creatures, which would require more islands, and the space to upgrade them to level 5 habitats. I have 1 habitat, 6 farms, and breeding tree that cannot be upgraded any further. It would way cool if there was an island that regenerated stone, wood, and magic. 20:41, December 22, 2014 (UTC)Seth Wigant, a major fan that wants more...hopefully...